<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life and Business by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469084">Life and Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Addison navigate their personal and professional relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life and Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Life and Business</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meredith and Addison navigate their personal and professional relationships.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be a routine appendectomy, which Meredith had correctly scheduled as laparoscopically because the woman was seven months pregnant, and thus, in her third trimester.</p><p>"Scalpel," Meredith says confidently, as she takes a deep breath before beginning.</p><p>As she had mapped the course of the treatment, Addison had offered that she open for this surgery, and Meredith is extremely excited for this opportunity.</p><p>"Scalpel," nurse Bokhee hands her the instrument, and Meredith smiles as she begins the opening incision.</p><p>All that she wants to do is to make her girlfriend proud of her, so she's studied this case inside and out, and she knows she has to cut a small incision just wide enough to-</p><p>"We've got a bleeder, step back please Dr. Grey, and could I get some lap pads please?" Addison steps in right away, and Meredith steps back instantly, as she places the scalpel back on the instrument tray, and she repairs the woman's abdomen accordingly.</p><p>"Alright, this has gotten a little more complicated now, so I think I'll take over from here, and I'll have you watch from the other side of the table so I have a bit more elbow room, alright Dr. Grey?" Addison asks Meredith gently.</p><p>"Okay, ah, yes Dr. Montgomery," Meredith nods, and sighs a little bit in her head as she crosses the table, and keeps on observing.</p><p>She focuses as much as she can, but Meredith's head is still spinning with emotions after everything that just happened.</p><p>'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Meredith thinks to herself, as she replays the events in her mind. She'd cut too wide, and too deep, not needing that much room for the laparoscopy.</p><p>It was a rookie mistake, and she'd made it just when she was given a chance, and when it could have potentially harmed a pregnant woman.</p><p>Meredith bit her lip under her surgical mask as she tried to keep herself steady, refusing to let the tears fall as she kept on watching her girlfriend's delicate work as she completed the appy.</p><p>Head bowed in shame, Meredith scrubbed out as soon as she could, and headed home before Addison could chastise her. She knew she was avoiding it, but she'd already had a rough day, and she couldn't handle Addison's disappointment in her right now on top of her own, about herself.</p><p>She orders herself a pizza, she pours herself a soda to go with it, and Meredith lies on the couch by herself just vegetatively watching whatever's on cable while she waits for her order to arrive.</p><p>Her roommates are all at work, so Meredith has the house to herself, and all of a sudden it feels empty without the hustle and bustle of the other interns.</p><p>Just as she considers having some chicken wings to go along with her pizza, Meredith hears a knock at the door.</p><p>"Here's a 20, keep the change," Meredith says robotically as she hands out the crumpled bill, expecting a pizza to be added to her arms in return.</p><p>"Good to know what I'm worth, huh," Addison smirks, as she arches her eyebrow at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Add- I'm sorry, I thought you were the pizza delivery-" Meredith facepalms, her thoughts spirally, and her face flushing.</p><p>Her brain was overextending itself now, thinking about her most recent faux-pas along with this morning's mistakes, and it was just too much, and Meredith started to whimper.</p><p>"I don't have any pizza, unfortunately, but I bought some chocolates. Could I come in?" Addison asks her, her voice changing from amused to compassionate, as she speaks to the blonde woman gently.</p><p>"Ah, yeah-" Meredith says anxiously as she steps back to allow the redhead to enter.</p><p>Addison shuffles her shoes off, and hands Meredith back her $20, before she settles herself down on the couch where Meredith had just been sitting, and motioning for Meredith to join her.</p><p>"Are you gonna yell? Because if you're gonna yell could you please do that first, because I can't handle the waiting, and it's been stressing me out, and I know what I did wrong, I cut too far, and too deep, and it only needed to be a half-inch because of the scope… And I'm sorry-" Meredith says before her eyes well with tears again, and she sits there sobbing until she feels Addison's hand come up slowly towards her, caressing the side of her face and drying some of her tears from her face as they fall.</p><p>"I don't think I need to yell, I mean, you learned what you needed to learn, right?" Addison says softly, as Meredith continues to cry.</p><p>"I could have hurt her, she could have been hurt, and she's pregnant, and you stepped in, but I studied so hard and I messed up and-" Meredith rambles again, and Addison listens intently and lets her finish without interrupting.</p><p>"Say something, please," Meredith says as she looks at Addison's eyes, and sees no malice, only a tender expression.</p><p>"It's alright Meredith, it was just a mistake, it could have happened to anyone, and you'll know for next time," says Addison. "I hear that you're upset about it, I can understand that. It's scary when it happens, and I'm sorry if I was harsh in the O.R, I just needed things to move fast so she could fully recover," explains Addison.</p><p>"It wasn't too harsh," Meredith says quietly as she finishes crying.</p><p>"Alright," says Addison. "I looked for you after, but I guess you'd gone home right away," the redhead says as she offers Meredith a tissue.</p><p>"Yeah, I kinda run away from my problems sometimes," Meredith says sheepishly.</p><p>"Were you running away from me, or from your feelings?" Addison asks her seriously.</p><p>"I was running away because I felt really guilty that I messed up, and especially in front of you, I was really embarrassed," says Meredith. "It wasn't from you, I really like seeing you," Meredith softens, and she wraps her arm around her girlfriend and then lies her head down on Addison's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh good," says Addison. "It's okay to feel guilty, it just motivates you for the future. I didn't want to overstep coming over, but I thought you might need some comfort after your hard day, and I know you like salted caramel truffles," says Addison, as she motions for Meredith to unwrap the box in front of her.</p><p>"Addison, that's so sweet of you," says Meredith, holding onto her.</p><p>"Everyone has the hard days, it's part of being an intern," says Addison, as she fuzzes over the top of Meredith's hair.</p><p>"Yeah," says Meredith. "Did you ever do this? Cut too far when you were an intern?" Meredith asks her.</p><p>"Of course," Addison smiles. "Comes with the job description," she adds.</p><p>"So you're not mad?" Asks Meredith.</p><p>"Personally, not at all. Professionally, well, I might have to put you on scut for a week, it's only fair after all, but I know you'll bounce back quickly. You study hard, and you have a great group of friends who you work with. You'll get through this," Addison says, as she unwraps the chocolates herself, seeing Meredith not moving, and offers one to the blonde.</p><p>"Thanks, Addie, mm, good," says Meredith as she eats the chocolate, and lets the caramel melt on her tongue, before watching Addison take one herself and pop it into her mouth.</p><p>"I thought you got those for me," Meredith giggles.</p><p>"Delivery tax?" Addison laughs. "Oh, and can I buy myself in on the pizza?" Addison asks her, as she fishes out a $10 bill for her pocket.</p><p>"You can just keep that, and you can get it next time," Meredith giggles, as she offers Addison another one of the chocolates she'd brought over her, knowing that Addison really likes them as well.</p><p>"Alright," says Addison. "No problem," she says as she pats Meredith's head again.</p><p>"I'm glad we're still good between us, I mean, we are, right?" says Meredith, as she sighs into the crook of Addison's neck.</p><p>"Yeah, we're still good, Mer," says Addison. "I know it isn't easy, me being an Attending, and you being an Intern I'm supervising and all, but I really like you, Meredith, and of course I'm still glad that we're seeing each other," Addison reassures her.</p><p>"Awe, I really like you too," says Meredith, sleepily now after all of the emotions of the morning have washed over her.</p><p>"I'm a little thirsty, you might be too, want some water while I'm up?" Addison offers, as she gets up and easily navigates around Meredith's kitchen to fetch them each a glass of water with ice in it.</p><p>"Thanks," says Meredith, as she relaxes on the couch for a minute, after they'd covered the heavy stuff, now really glad to see her girlfriend after their long day.</p><p>There's a knock on the door, and this time Meredith pauses before she offers the actual delivery person the cash for the pizza.</p><p>"Thanks," says the delivery person, smiling at the tip before the pizza is put into Meredith's hands, and she carries it into the kitchen.</p><p>"I got lots because so many people live here it never goes to waste, so we can easily share," says Meredith, as she opens the box, and picks out a slice of pizza each for her and Addison.</p><p>"Thanks," Addison smiles. "It looks delicious," she says, as she hands Meredith a napkin, and places the other in front of her.</p><p>"So, the other interns already have work tonight… Y'know… If you wanted to stay over… WIth me…" Meredith says shyly, as she invites Addison to sleep over.</p><p>"And you'd like the company?" Addison teases.</p><p>"Yeah," says Meredith, nodding as she bites into her pizza.</p><p>"Alright then," says Addison, smiling as she plans to stay over with her girlfriend at her place.</p><p>"You still have your toothbrush here, and you can borrow pajamas, and-" Meredith rambles again, as Addison keeps eating, and drinking her water.</p><p>"I brought some extra clothes for tomorrow in my car, didn't want to assume but I wanted to be prepared," Addison smiles.</p><p>"So proactive," Meredith smiles also.</p><p>"I like to think we can have two parts of our relationship, the business and work part, and then the rest of it, like life," Addison suggests, as she takes another slice of pizza from the box.</p><p>"Yeah, we can do that," says Meredith as she finishes her pizza slice and goes for another.</p><p>They eat in contented silence until Meredith goes to get the box of chocolates from next to the couch, and puts them on the table for them to eat more of for dessert.</p><p>Addison eats two more, and Meredith eats three more to finish off the box.</p><p>"So, do you want to go back onto the couch for more snuggle time for a while?" Addison offers, and Meredith nods as she moves to clean things up from the kitchen before they settle down on the couch.</p><p>"Thanks for coming over," Meredith says finally, looking up at Addison, having realized she hadn't said that part yet.</p><p>"You're welcome, I would have missed you otherwise," Addison smiles as she leans down to plant a little kiss on top of Meredith's forehead.</p><p>"Is this that show about the firefighters you like?" Addison asks her.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard they were going to do a spin-off about doctor yet, but I don't know if I'd be able to watch that," Meredith laughs.</p><p>"Hey, maybe it'll be strangely good," Addison laughs.</p><p>They watch it for a little while, happily, before Meredith starts to get handsy, and palms over the top of Addison's shirt.</p><p>"Mm," Addison smiles, as Meredith moves to straddle her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, and then again, and again.</p><p>"You know, you're going to be great as an Attending one day if you take charge like that," Addison says breathlessly between groans as she feels Meredith touching her.</p><p>"Yeah?" Meredith smirks, as she nibbles Addison's earlobe.</p><p>"Yeah," says Addison, as she tugs Meredith down to kiss her again.</p><p>"I guess you like it when I get to be in charge for this part," Meredith teases, as she plants open-mouthed kisses down Addison's neck, hearing her gasp as she reaches a sweet spot behind her ear.</p><p>"I guess," Addison smiles back, as she reaches around Meredith's back to hold her as Meredith continues her way downwards.</p><p>"I love you," says Meredith, as she stops for a moment to look up into her girlfriend's eyes.</p><p>"I love you too," says Addison, as she kisses Meredith tenderly.</p><p>It turned out to be a pretty good routine for them, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>FIN</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>